The Last War
by AnimeAngel1011
Summary: A new Alliance in mobious leaves Sonic and Company racing against time from engagments to surpised pregnancy to being captured, Can they bring lasting peace to mobious? sonicxsally, shadowxamy, tailsxcream, silverxblaze, knucklesxrouge
1. Prologue

The Last War

BY: animeangel1011 and Hedgehogfan162

Disclaimer: We do not own Sonic and company

Prologue

Dr. Eggman was working on his newest creation to send after his nemesis sonic…

"HA HA HA! I have finally done it! I have finally built a machine that will finally end SONIC!" He screamed, just as Dr. Eggman finished his newest machine Scourge a green hedgehog from antimobius crashed through the roof sending shards of glass everywhere and landing right into his newest machine.

"I demand that you tell me where Shadow is, so I can end his rant about being the ultimate lifeform! If you don't I'll squash you like the egg you are" Scourge commanded at Eggman as he knelt staring at his machine, which was now in pieces.

"You Fool! I had it; I finally had a way to kill Sonic! You will pay for that"

"I'd like to see you try! I'll punch you so hard that you'll be talking through the back of your head."

"If you beg I might let you live!" by this time Scourge and Eggman were nose to nose. Scourge hands were balled into a fist ready to punch while Eggman had his hand on a button that turned on his defense bots.

They stood glaring at each other. After a minute of staring Eggman push the button on his remote. Half a second later ten defense bots came in guns ready. Eggman retreated back to the bots while Scourge back flipped and started to spin dash.

"Attack you stupid bots." Eggman yelled, while he said this, Scourge had gone clean through a bot and jumped in the air coming down on a second bot cutting it in half. Scourge then retreated back to avoid being surrounded dodging bullets all the while.

"Come on Eggman" Scourge yelled mockingly. "This is the best you got?"

"You haven't seen what I …" Eggman stopped midsentence because Scourge had spin dashed through the eight remaining bots in one shot.

Scourge and Eggman were now nose to nose again. But just when Scourge was about to punch Eggman The ground between them went black. Scourge was inches away from Eggman's face when he noticed him. He jumped away when a dark Hedgehog came up through it.

"Will both of you stop it!" said the black hedgehog.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Eggman demanded.

"I am Mephiles and I'm here to propose a deal." Mephiles said with an evil smile on his face…


	2. Chapter 1: The Big Sceret!

The Last War

BY: animeangel1011 and Hedgehogfan162

Disclaimer: We do not own Sonic and company

Chapter 1: The Big Secret!

All was normal with sonic and the gang Sonic was talking to Tails, complaining once again that Sally was just being plain stupid as Sally was complaining about sonic being rash to Cream. Tails rolled his eyes and looked at Cream from the corner of his eyes and smiled a little. '_They either love each other to death or hate each other to death' _Thought Tails. Sonic was completely oblivious to this, he was still ranting.

Cream caught tails looking at her from the corner of her eyes and rolled them, both laughed very quietly. They never told anyone they were going out. Who knows how they would react, for they were still technically kids no matter what they have been through.

Sally still ranting about Sonic caught this interaction. She showed no signs that she did though for she was too occupied with ranting about Sonic to really care at the moment.

Amy was talking to Shadow when she caught the exchange, she almost squealed with joy when she saw the exchange. Although she caught herself when shadow raised his eyebrow at her because she stopped talking, which was his way of saying "what?" Amy only smiled but never said anything and went back to the original conversation. While talking Amy quickly looked out of the corner of her eye to see if either Knuckles or Rouge had noticed, but as usual her and Knuckles were fighting about something. There were times that people said that they could never be a couple or last long if they were. The odd thing was that they were a perfect couple and the only couple (to their knowledge) because Sonic and Sally broke up recently. Although they still had feelings for each other, but they were too stubborn to admit it.

* * *

"And Sally has no fashion sense; she wears the same thing every day." Sonic still ranting about sally

"What do you just say?" Sally almost screamed. Sonic and sally where nose to nose glaring at each other until tails and cream came between them.

"Guys can't you two co-exist for one day at the park?" Tails hoping to calm them down

"Yeah, just because everyone is together for once" Sonic murmured breaking his glare with Sally. He walked ahead of everyone else.

Everything was normal, but not for long. They had just stepped into the park when there was a bright light came out of nowhere in front of them. Amy looked up and broke her conversation with Shadow (yet again) and squealed in delight, after she squealed the girls looked at Amy and turned to see what she was staring at.

The boys looked at Amy right as all the girls screamed, the boys doubled over in pain because of the sudden outburst. They had just begun to get their bearings back when they saw silver laughing at their pain. Blaze had a crowd of girls surrounding her.

"Hey you guys ok?" Silver asked smirking

"Yeah we're fine, but what brings you to our world?" Sonic answered still rubbing his ears

"Well we have some news we wanted to share with you guys." Silver walked over to Blaze and took her hand leaving the guys dumbfounded. "We're getting MARRIED"

"No way! Silver tied the knot" Knuckles to no one in particular.

"We're taking Blaze to my house to have a girl talk." Amy yelled running off with Blaze and the girls.

"Well since they're gone you guys want to play some football?" Knuckles suggested

"Only if you want to lose," Sonic said smirking running off with the others.

…._**With the Girls at Amy's House**_…

"All right I can see it in your eyes what are you holding back?" Sally said.

"You might as well fess up Sally is almost never wrong." Cream said.

"Come on Blaze you can tell us we're your friends" Amy stated as Rouge nods her head in agreement.

"Well I'm almost positive that…" Blaze trail off

"Come on Keep going" Amy urged.

"That I'm pregnant," Blaze finished.

* * *

_**Please Review, Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Big News!

The Last War

BY: animeangel1011 and Hedgehogfan162

Disclaimer: We do not own Sonic and company

Chapter 2 The Big News!

…_**With the Boys at the Park**_**….**

The boys were taking a break from playing football and Silver was looking rather nervous. He started pacing back and forth and getting on Sonics nerves.

"OK, that is it! What the hell is going on with you? You have been distracted the entire time the girls left!" Sonic shouted.

"Yea what's up Silver? Is everything ok?" Tails asked very politely.

"Well…"

"just say it already!" Knuckles shouted getting annoyed.

"Its just… I think blaze isn't telling me something…"

"Like what Silver?" Shadow stated in a calm voice.

"Oh I don't know."

"Oh yes you do we can see right through you." Knuckles stated while chuckling

"Like…she's…well…P-PREGANT!"Silver shouted looking down.

*THUD* They all started looking for the source of the sound. When they found it they started laughing uncontrollable. Apparently the shocking news had caused Knuckles to faint.

…**.**_**Amy's House**_**…**

The girls all stared in shock at what Blaze had said. Sally and Amy were the first to come to and started listing question in a rapid motion without giving Blaze time to answer.

"Ok, have you been getting sick in the morning?"

"Weird cravings?"

"Mood Swings?"

"Snapping at others easily?"

"At the weirdest things to?

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa there slow down," Blaze states, "To answer your questions: yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes."

"You are definitely pregnant Blaze," Amy and Sally stated at the same time. Rouge was the next to snap out of her shocked state

"Does Silver know?" Rouge questions.

"No, but I believe that he is suspicious. Don't tell him though; I want to wait a bit first."

"All right we won't tell. You have nothing to fear and I am sure Silver will be very excited," Cream tells Blaze in a calm reassuring voice. Blaze smiles at Cream showing her thankfulness at what she said.

"I just got to know, How DID Silver proposes to you?" Rouge asks, "Let us see the ring to!" The rest of the girls nod in agreement.

"It was very romantic he…"

…_**With the Villains**_**…**

Eggman, Scourge, and Memphites were in a dark circular room with a round table in the middle. The table had a map mobius on it.

"I WILL bring them."Scourge shouted at Mephiles standing up from his chair.

"NO you won't they are unneeded and can't be trusted." Mephiles sat calmly in his chair.

"That maybe, but they will listen to me; they will listen to my orders." Mephiles was starting to get upset now.

"But will they listen to us?" Now Mephiles was standing too.

"ENOUGH, will you two calm down." Eggman was now standing as well "Like it or not we need them. Only some of them so Scourge bring the best only and that's it."

Scourge and Mephiles slowly sat down not breaking eye contact.

"Fine it's settled then, Eggman supplies his robot army, I lend my chaos powers and Scourge lends his…subjects." Mephiles stressed the last part looking at Scourge.

"Okay so what's next?" Scourge had a puzzled look on his face

Eggman grew a wicked smile on his face. "well…"

**Please review even if it's a flame. We want feedback on the story.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Warning!

The Last War

BY: animeangel1011 and Hedgehogfan162

Disclaimer: We do not own Sonic and company

Chapter 3 The Warning!

…_**..With the Boys at the Park…**_

When knuckles finally opened eyes he couldn't remember where he was, but he could feel grass under is cheek. He could hear the distant sound of laughing, as his vision unblurred the laughing got louder and closer. He lifted his head to see sonic, shadow, silver, and tails rolling on the ground laughing, holding their sides from laughing so hard.

"Why does my head feel like sonic ran over it?" Knuckle's asks.

"Because you fainted that's why." Sonic answered while wiping away a tear that had formed from laughing

Knuckles just glared at them while getting up and having steady himself against a tree to keep from falling again.

"Yeah, yeah let's just go and get the girls" Knuckles mumbles walking away while the others kept laughing using each other to keep from falling.

"Be careful knuckles we don't want you fainting again." Silver shouted sending everyone into a new wave of laughter, with knuckles stomping off steaming.

…_**With the Girls…..**_

"He took me on what I thought was just a regular date. We had just finished dinner and he wanted to talk a walk. I of course agreed, he first took me to the beach and we had a midnight walk on the beach. It was beautiful! The night was perfect for me and then he took me to a corn field. We started walking through the field. We talked…a lot we made out…a lot. I was so into it I never noticed that he seemed to know where to go. At the end of the path he said, 'close your eyes.' Reluctantly I closed my eyes and pretty soon I felt weightless. When I opened my eyes silver was making us float and etched in the field 'Will you marry me?' I was at a loss for words and started to cry, he started to get worried that I didn't want to. So I did the only thing that I could think of, I kissed him."

"That is so ROMANTIC!" All the girls shouted while they hugged Blaze pushing her over onto the floor.

…_**.With the Boys…..**_

The boys had just arrived at Amy's House when they heard a yelling and giggling right after. They all looked at one another thinking 'what the hell?' as they walked up to Amy's door. Shadow goes up to the door and knocks then steps back to wait for her to open the door.

…_**..With the Girls…**_

They were still mobbing blaze when there was a knock on the door. The giggling never stopped but they all look up at the door. Amy wiggles her way out of the pile they were all in and made her way to the door.

"Yes?" suppressing a giggle as she opens the door. There she sees Shadow and all of the guys standing there.

"Well you guys are done disturbing the block with your squeals we were wondering if you want to go get some food." Shadow questions. Amy looked back at the girls who just shrugged and nodded.

Amy turned back to Shadow, "We would love to!" with the bright smile, that had shadow at a loss for words till he heard giggling behind Amy. He scowled trying to hide his blush (failing) and turned around walking away ignoring the giggling.

On the way to the restaurant Amy was walking by Shadow giggling still as he just kept walking not saying anything still trying to hide the blush on his face. Silver and Blaze were behind them holding hands as they told what they had happened since they separated. Rouge and Knuckles were behind them holding hands while arguing. It's the 8th wonder of the world that they can argue and still hold hands. Tails and cream were behind them shaking their heads thinking why sonic and sally didn't have that ability. Sonic and Sally were last and walking side by side much to their dislike, with their heads facing away for each other while sonic secretly flexed his right cheek (that's the cheek sally slapped at their break up.)

When they arrived at the restaurant Sonic refused to be within arms distances of sally so the seating arrangements went like this: Sonic, Tails, Cream, Amy, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Sally (they are in a circular corner booth). While they waited for their food sonic and sally had gotten into yet another argument, tails and cream tried calm them down in vane, Amy and rouge tried not to laugh at the two while shadow and knuckles head went back and forth to whoever was throwing the insult, and silver and blaze sat quietly with his arm around her shoulder. No noticed a dark figure enter and walk towards their table.

"Hello sonic. It's been awhile." Everyone went dead silent. Sonic turned to see Mephiles standing by the table.

"Look what the druggie's coughed up everyone, it's Mephiles." Sonic stood up and faced Mephiles nose to nose. "So, you come to dance, or are you looking to get your butt kicked for free because I need some action."

Mephiles just smiled "watch what you say, you just might just get it." Just then the windows of the restaurant exploded and swat bots began to file in and take offensive positions and all Hades broke loose. Shadow pulled out a pistol with an oversized sniper scope on it and started picking off bots. Silver put up a protective barrier, knuckles was grabbing anything and throwing it. Sonic had spin dashed Mephiles across the room. He charged Mephiles with a swift roundhouse. He ducked and countered with a uppercut that caught sonic in the jaw before side kicking him into a table. The others had taken cover behind booths and overturned tables, rouge was carrying knuckles who had a stack of plates that he was using has throwing ammo, sally was giving orders to knuckles on who to hit, blaze was launching fireballs at exposed bots. Tails was with cream behind a table with a small pistol. Mephiles jumped over a low sweep and got a punch in the gut and knee to the face. He blocked a punch and kicked sonic cross the room. He landed somewhere near the kitchen in the back, but he couldn't get up before Mephiles was on him. Sonic used his feet to push him off and get up, immediately he spin dashed but Mephiles side stepped. Sonic uncurled and tried to kick him as he flew by, connecting with Mephiles side. Mephiles brushed it off and punched sonic in the face and kicked out his knee, finishing off with a roundhouse to the face. Sonic charged and feigned to the left and went to a baseball slide making Mephiles fall on his face. Sonic grabbed the back of his head and slammed it through a table that had remarkable stayed upright. He was about to throw him when he was hit from behind. Sonic landed next to sally who had been giving orders, causing her to let out a small yelp from his surprised landing. He looked behind him to find a smirking green figure that can only belong to one person, Scourge.

Sonic smiled and got to his knees "alright then I'll take you all on." He charged and kicked scourge in the head before kicking Mephiles in the gut and kneeing him in the face when he was doubled over. He ducked a punch from behind and used his hands as stands while he kicked scourge in the face. Then he pushed himself up to avoid a sweep from Mephiles before dropkicking him into the kitchen. He jerked his head left and grabbed scourge's fist and kneed him in the face before giving him three elbows and spin dashing him in the stomach. Back with the others knuckles had run out of plates and resorted to using his feet. Silver was trying to hold scourge down with his telekinesis but he broke it, sending silver off balance, he fell and smacked his head on a table leaving him unconscious. Blaze was immediately at his side and pulled him back into cover making sure he was ok, but periodically popping up to throw fireballs. Amy was deflecting laser fire with the flat of her hammer with shadow picking bots off with his pistol, sally was still giving orders from their booth. Sonic was having trouble with scourge and Mephiles attacking at once. He ducked to avoid two kicks to the head but fond a foot in his back driving him to floor. He rolled narrowly missing a stomp to the face, he made a big sweep knocking Mephiles over but missing scourge. He grabbed scourge's foot and kicked his knee out making him do the splits and face-planting. Sonic kicked himself upright, but had to go matrix style to avoid a dark ball of energy by Mephiles. He side stepped a punch and countered with his own, connecting with Mephiles face but his kick was blocked by scourge. Mephiles kneed sonic in the gut before scourge used his leg as a lever, smashing through a table. Sonic pulled scourge into a arm bar, but found Mephiles hand around his throat lifting him up. He brought his knees to his chest and kicked his shoulders, he dived right missing a energy ball. He raised his shin to block a kick from scourge and used his other to spin kick him in the jaw and spin dash him in the stomach. Sonic uncurled to punch Mephiles gut and delivered an elbow in the back of the head before throwing him back into the kitchen.

Mephiles came out surrounded by a purple aura. "enough!" all fighting stopped and everyones attention went to sonic and Mephiles " I'm done playing games with you."

Sonic smiled and stared at Mephiles "ah did I go to rough with you guys." Sonic checked behind him for scourge to find that he was…purple. "since when can you go super?"

Scourge grew a smile the size of Jupiter "wouldn't you like know."

"alright if that's how you want to play…" sonic reached behind him and pulled out a blue chaos emerald and pretty soon sonic was floating in super form "let's party." All shot off leaving small craters were they had behind. Any bots left were destroyed from the fight as the restaurant was filled with flashes of light whenever the three collided. They only became visible a couple of times, once sonic got tangled with Mephiles and scourge came from behind with a spin dash, smashing sonic through three chairs before rolling to his feet and skidding to a stop before shooting off again. Another time sonic kicked scourge into a pile off tables while Mephiles was thrown into the kitchen (again) and he came walking out covered in pasta noodles madder than ever. The fight finally ended with sonic having to catch a huge energy ball about the size of the restaurant. After which sonic was totally drained and reverted back to his original blue form.

"all right Mephiles lets finish this." Scourge was green and out of super form along with Mephiles.

"no…we're finished here."

"yeah I know… can you get us back or are walking." Scourge turned to Mephiles not caring about the others.

"I can…just barely." Mephiles put a hand on scourge's shoulder and in a instant they were gone. Sonic was on his knees panting, once he saw they were gone his switched to a sitting position and leaned against a broken table wiping some blood from his mouth. Once his friends made it through the reck that is the restaurant knuckles helped sonic stand by letting him lean on him.

Shadow turned to sonic and said "sorry we weren't able to help we had to deal with the bots."

Sonic let out a small laugh and smiled "I had to deal with two super powered hedgehogs with a grudge."

Silver had was finally able to pull himself out of unconsciousness and spoke "well I'm glad that's over."

This time sonic let out a bigger laugh before answering "over? For you maybe…that was a warning for us." Silver raised an eyebrow at sonic, signaling him to explain. "a warning that the war has begun between the acorn kingdom and the alliance."

This time sally was the one with a question "what alliance… I've never heard of anything like that."

"the alliance between Eggman, who's giving his army, Mephiles, who is giving his chaos powers, and scourge and I really don't know what he's giving to the group."

"well then Mr. know-it-all what should we do?"

"you are the princess after sally you're going to have to talk to daddy and get him to declare war because they're going to start attacking in oohh I'd say a week tops."

* * *

Hedgehogfan: well so ends another chapter. Please review and tell me how awesome the fight scene was.

Animangel: *gib slaps him* shut up

Hedgehogfan: I will kill till your dead…that worse *gets another gib slap* fine fine I'll end it…man your bossy. *gib slap* see you next but seriously review.

*gib slap*

Hedgehogfan: what I do that time!

Animangel: I always win and it's fun…bye everyone!


	5. Chapter 4: A Blade of GrassA Blade of

The Last War

BY: animeangel1011 and Hedgehogfan162

Disclaimer: We do not own Sonic and company

**Sorry for not Updating in so long! Had finals and homework with being sick mixed in! Not Fun!**

Hedgehogfan: most of the ideas were mine by the way

*gib slap*

Animangel: if you don't start the story I will break out my shovel

Hedgehogfan: no, no please hell no I'm going like a good little story writer *whispers* she gets like this because she knows it's my idea

*gib slap*

Animangel: I know all, hear all, and see all

**We were bored and couldn't think of anything to serious so we made this! Hope you like!**

Chapter 4: A Blade of Grass…A Blade of Grass?...No Really! A Fricken Blade of Grass!

"Hey guys! Come on guys can you take it down a notch?" Amy said trying to stop them before their fight got out of hand. "we're tired can we please eat?" Shadow walks up behind Amy and puts his hand on her shoulder. Amy turns and faces Shadow with a questioning look but Shadow just shakes his head at her.

"I believe they might have their hearts set on a fight" Shadow states. Shadow and Amy then turn their head and look at the rest of the group that somehow got into the argument also. It was a very sad thought on how this happened, even the secret couple Cream and Tails got involved with the fight when they're usually the mediators. The engaged couple Silver and Blaze were also blowing their heads off at each other, though it was no surprise that Knuckles and Rouge were fighting. Shadow and Amy shook their heads at the scene playing out before them.

"YOU…WILL…NOT…TALK…TO…ME…LIKE…THAT!" Sally and Blaze screamed with their chests heaving up and down with anger

"We didn't Say Anything!" Sonic and Silver retorted back

"and you will not talk to us like that!" Blaze and Sally said with almost a hint of bloodlust in their voice.

"For not saying anything?" Sonic and silver asked questioningly.

"YES" Sally and Blaze yelled back.

"But…!"

"Don't talk back!"

"will you just let us…!"

"No!"

"will everyone just SHUT UP!" Tails screamed, everyone stopped and stared at Tails like he was a dead man, no one said anything but just waited for the punishment to start. They turned and looked at Cream whose hand was twitching and her arm was shaking. Cream takes a deep breath then calmly walks up to a Tails that had every ounce of anger leave him.

"Something…wrong Cream?" Tails voice was shaking

"Oh Yeah! I love being screamed at to shut up. And it's every girls dream for it to be screamed in their ear." Cream nearly yelled

"Uhhhhh…" Tails was trying to form a sentence with the ringing in his ear but Cream didn't let him

"What? You aren't even going to apologize to me! You Jerk!" and it went on like that someone screaming, then someone else trying to cover themselves only to make it worse. You know if you weren't participating it was pretty funny.

"Shadow?" Amy asked questionly

"Yea?"

"Why…wait no how the hell did this all get this far?"

"No clue but I think it started with a blade of grass." Amy turns and gives Shadow a questioning look that said she didn't believe him?

"You're kidding me right?" when shadow didn't answer her she started to become a little worried, "Right?"

"No it went like this.

**_*Flashback Begins*_**

Sonic and Sally were walking and fighting like normal with everyone following so they could go and tell the King (Sally's Dad) about the new threat and the impending war. As they were walking Rouge tripped over a blade of grass.

_Hedgehogfan:__ damn you have to admit that takes talent on Rouge's part_

_Animangel appears in a door way with a shovel_

_Animangel: __interrupt the story again and I'll put my master's degree in causing you pain to work_

_Animangel cocked the shovel like a shotgun and when a bullet came out Hedgehogfan immediately shot back to the computer and the story_

She falls and Knuckles fails to catch her in time, this pisses her off.

"Why in the world didn't you catch me!"

"How was I to know that you would trip over a DAM BLADE OF GRASS! " This doesn't calm Rouge down at all. The forgotten blade of grass, was thrown up in the air when Rouge tripped over it, was slowly coming down right were Blaze was as she had stepped in between Rouge and Knuckles so a fight wouldn't break out. The blade of grass flouted down and as it flouted pass Blaze she gets scratched, she screams and turns to Silver who is a couple of steps behind her.

"How could you let that happen?"

"What, what happened?"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Silver just stares at Blaze with a blank look that said I have no idea what you are screaming about. Tails and Cream were trying to calm them down but the blade of grass was floating towards Cream after Blaze turned, this caused the blade of grass to change direction. As it floated close to Cream she screams.

"What are you screaming about Cream?" Tails asks with a confused look.

"What? Don't you see it?"

"See what?"

"THAT!" Tails just continues to look at her as she ducks when the blade of grass floats over her head.

"Why didn't you do anything I could have died?" Tails just looks at her, as he is about to ask a questions he hears Blaze and Sally scream when Sonic laughed at the girls after Silver screamed at Blaze. _This is where you came in!_

**_*Flashback Ends*_**

Amy just shakes her head and turns back the group that looked like they were going to kill each other and just like that a fight broke out at that very moment!

Blaze tried to slap silver but missed and slapped knuckles. Who turned and tried to get her back when silver stepped in front. Blaze got mad and said she could handle her own battles and pushed silver straight into rouge. Who then tried to kick him but he ducked and caused her to hit Blaze. She threw a fireball at rouge who sidestepped leaving a gazing cream in the way. She pulled tails in front leaving him to take the blast. Peaking out her head to see a charred tails with a scowl on his face ran and dived headlong into the brawl leaving cream, who failed to notice falling rouge, ended up elbowing cream in the nose. Which set her off again and she started having a cat fight with rouge. All the while sonic who was watching failed to noticed a sneaking sally coming up behind him with a log. She gave him a home run swing to the head, which made sonic collide with the fighting couples. Who then said it was her, which made half the group go after sonic and the other half go after sally. And pretty soon there was a free-for-all brawl happening in the park.

"This looks like it could last a while. Want to go get something to eat with me?" Shadow asks Amy.

"Sure! I am starving." Amy grabs Shadows hand and they walked away from the still fighting group.

* * *

Hedgehogfan: how is it that the volatile emo and the obsessive stalker with a hammer not get caught up in this...I said that out loud didn't I?

*Animangel appears behind him with the same shovel as before wearing a shadow and Amy 4 eva t-shirt*

Animangel: yes...you did

*starts shaking at the sound of Animangel's voice*

Hedgehogfan: ho-how...w-was l-lunch?

Animangel: good I ordered the revenge heavy on the pain

*hedgehogfan's eyes wide as he gets a golf swing to the nuts*

Animangel: *smiles evilly* have a nice day *cocks the shovel again*

Hedgehogfan: *in a high pitched voice* bye, everyone

Animangel: shut up

*gib slap*

**_Preview for Chapter 5. Hope you like it!_**

Chapter 5: This is SO Confusing!

"That is IT! WE ARE BREAKING UP!" The enter group shouts at the same time. Amy and Shadow look at each other and say at the same time "This won't be pretty."


	6. Update!

Hi, I am so sorry that it has been so long since the last update! :(

I dislike it when stories just stop, especially my favorites without updates, so me and my co-writer are giving up this story but anyone who wants to continue the story for us let me know (AnimeAngel1011).

I will post who the knew author of the story will be, for those who want to continue to read this story.

Thanks, ;)

AnimeAngel1011

P.S. I would like it if the author could just continue with the story line without rewriting a lot of the chapters.


End file.
